Technical Field
The invention relates to the coupling of two similar coupling members for detachably connecting the ends of air brake hoses for trucks or railroad cars to form an airtight connection. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved air brake hose coupling member having an extended lip and a protective cover over the finger lock. Specifically, the invention relates to an improved air brake hose coupling member having both (1) an extended lip that both (a) protects the finger lock from environmental hazards including rocks and debris on the rail bed should the coupling member be dragged by the train and (b) improves the ability of the to-be-coupled couplings to align with the ramped entrance angles of the opposing coupling, and (2) a flexible protective cover over the finger lock for protecting the finger when locked from the environment including ice buildup.